


Quentin Coldwater in "The Writing Room"

by Allegria23



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Beloved character being really vulnerable and really young good god, Fanart, Gen, can i tag art for heartache because i feel like i should?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegria23/pseuds/Allegria23
Summary: This is a portrait of Quentin in S1 ep.9, where he examines Christopher Plover's desk and explains to Alice and Eliot that he was hospitalized at sixteen and the Fillory books saved his life.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Quentin Coldwater in "The Writing Room"




End file.
